


[Podfic of] something good can work (and it can work for you)

by exmanhater



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you say ‘we’re making dinner,'” Eliot finally says, “do you really mean ‘Hey you should come over and cook dinner for us so we don’t burn down the apartment?’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] something good can work (and it can work for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something good can work (and it can work for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698156) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1uyH0oD) [23.77 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1lJQ9tR) [25 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 51:39

**Streaming:**  



End file.
